


Finding a Port in the Storm - Rossi's Story

by SophieD



Series: Criminal Minds [4]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Dark and Stormy Night, Gen, prompt, thunder storm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7715260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieD/pseuds/SophieD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer is afraid of thunderstorms but everyone has their own storm story to tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding a Port in the Storm - Rossi's Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aussiefan70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aussiefan70/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Finding a port in a storm.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7696249) by [Aussiefan70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aussiefan70/pseuds/Aussiefan70). 



> I wrote this for the Dark and Stormy Night prompt in Unusual Suspects. Aussiefan70 showed me the story that she wrote and I immediately demanded that she write the rest of the team. Long argument short, I took the first part of her story and finished it for the rest of the team.

It was a dark and stormy night. The team was headed back to the hotel, tired but grateful to have caught the unsub before any more victims could fall. A long eight days away from home, extended one more night because the wave of storms had closed the airport, delaying their flight until morning.

"Good job everyone. Get some rest and we'll be on our way at 10:00 tomorrow." Hotch told the members of his unit. In the hotel's lobby, they milled by the elevator. Reid seemed a little nervous, fiddling with his messenger bag, and flinching slightly at the extra loud clap of thunder close by.

Rossi surpressed a smile. "Poor kid" he thought to himself. He considered inviting Spencer to stay with him but he really wanted to be alone for the evening. Still, he planned to keep an eye, make sure someone took the kid in.

He watched as Spencer talked to Hotch and disappeared inside before retiring to his own room.

Once inside, Rossi stripped to his undershirt and shorts. He opened the curtains and poured himself a scotch from the mini bar. With his feet up, he relaxed in his chair to watch Mother Nature's show. "God I love storms!" He said out loud to no one in particular.


End file.
